One Piece Two Hunters: Skypiea Saga
by Auraio
Summary: After being caught in a mysterious storm, Gon and Killua arrive in a new world and drift to an island called Jaya that will be the starting point of their greatest adventure. Rated T because coarse language
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece  
****Two Hunters  
****Skypiea Saga**

**Note from the author:  
After being for a long time just an anonymous reader on this site, I decided to publish my own story.  
I've never seen a big crossover between One Piece and Hunter x Hunter, so that's why I post this crossover that will be several fanfiction because otherwise it would be much too long (like a book in several volumes). I will still be pretty good in the One Piece scenario, though more and more changes will be made over time.**

**On that, enjoy your reading :  
**  
Ah, here is just the dialog code of this crossover.

"Inseryourwords": Words aloud.

"_Wordswordswords_": Thought.

"**Gomu Gomu No**": Special attack.

Well this time it's gone:

Chapter 1: Prologue of a great adventure

(Hunters' World)

On a half-wild island used mainly as stages for fishing ships, life had been going well for three months, when nothing seemed to be able to disturb this tranquility. It is on this island that lived a young boy that was recognized among miles. The green color of these boots and his jacket was reflected in these black hair, literally defying gravity. His face was recognizable by those large hazel eyes that gave him a very childish look despite his 14 years. However, his relatively well-developed muscles for this age showed the many adventures he had experienced and the hardships he had surpassed. He was fishing over his favorite pond, sitting on a high branch of the big tree overlooking the lake.

"So Gon? It bites? A voice as young as Gon was calling down the tree.

"No, not really Killua, the fish are sleeping today," Gon replied to his best friend while jumping from the tree.

Killua was a young boy with very pale skin, silver hair and blue eyes as cool as cute. He had some gray sneakers, a white T-shirt on another blue and was wearing black shorts. A small scar on his forehead completing his face with a more mature look than his companion.

"Good will come in this case, otherwise your aunt or sister will still pass us one of those soaps they have the secret. Killua said as the two headed towards Gon's house where they would meet Gon's aunt and grandmother as well as Killua's younger sister.

As soon as they arrived, Mito, Gon's aunt, and Killua's little sister, Alluka, greeted them and said they could still go home sooner.

After a good meal, all went to bed, as Gon and Killua slept in the same room, so they decided to choose their schedule for the next day.

"What if we go fishing but on the high seas this time? - Proposed Killua

_Good idea, I have a small boat on which we can board »

(The next day).

The boat of Gon and Killua was sailing off the island of the whale and this time the fishing was good.

"When I think it's been three months since we faced the chimera-ants. I remember it like it was yesterday. Said Killua, dreamer.

Gon looked at his friend and the two of them discussed their many past adventures when a deafening roar sounded and the sky suddenly darkened.

"I think we'll have to be careful to prevent our boat from running true, Gon?  
_This is not an ordinary storm, it is the one that is called, on the island of the whale, the storm of hell because it never spared the least boat that was caught in  
_HUH?! It's a joke that you're doing there, right?

Before Gon could answer, a great swirl at the bottom of which one could have an intense light literally swallowed the boat of the two boys.

While they thought they were dying, they did not know they were going to start the greatest adventure of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An unwelcoming city and new companions

Nami was worried and rightly so, she accompanied two of the three furious brutes of the crew in a city where much of the population were pirates who made stops. She was more than sure that a fight would break out and that coincidentally, her two companions, Luffy and Zoro, would be in the middle.

"Well do not worry too much either, you have to focus on your goal," she said to herself to give herself courage because, yes, they needed information on how to get to the celestial island that indicated their log pose, she hoped to find information quickly.

They entered a bar and Nami knew immediately that the problems would follow. There were several people who caught the attention of the three newcomers:  
The first was sitting on the right of the counter, he was tall, fat, and looked extremely dirty, but he was clear of something strong.  
The second was sitting at a table in a corner of the room and looked like the kind of person who was going to get them into trouble, he had a bad grin and clearly a pirate captain in view of his outfit.  
The last however surprised Zoro, who used to gauge the people he met, by his appearance. It was indeed a boy who was barely back in puberty, he was small and had silver hair. Zoro did not understand why he felt like a kid could be a potential danger. But when he saw the icy blue eyes of the latter, he realized that this child knew how to fight and was potentially ready to kill his opponent in a fight. But for the moment he threw them a curious look that gave him a cute look that almost cracked Nami.

(Killua's POV)

The three who had entered a few minutes earlier caught Killua's attention. Not only did they all give a strong impression of the ambition that each had and their general power. But he who wore a straw hat had literally impressed him. Despite his honor scorned by a fool of the first order (but whose head was still worth 55 million berrys) he had finally burst out laughing telling his two comrades that it was useless to fight for so little. Killua had been impressed by this strength of mind that made him think a bit about Gon.

He followed them from a distance and the conversation they had with this man, certainly big but very strong with an ambition that seemed as great as that of the straw-hat type, finished Killua. It was the people Gon and he were waiting for.

He looked for Gon and found him quickly and the latter announced him with joy.

"Ah Killua, I was looking for you, I have a really good catch, you'll see that.  
_forget Gon, I have better, I found pirates as we expected  
_They are worth how much? Gon asked, thinking of their usual activity in this city.  
_No, Baka. Pirates like we were looking for to board with them.  
_AAAH, I had lost hope of finding some like that, they are looking for this famous One Piece?  
_Yes, and the next leg of their trip would be an island in the sky.  
_WAAAH, what are we waiting for? Let's go ask them to take us with them.  
_Yep, I agree.  
_Ah, by the way, what was this good catch?  
_A head with 42 million berrys. He was not that strong, I won quite easily. Money is in my bag.  
"Well played, in a way, that will make us one more argument.

The two went after the pirates with their straw hats.

(Back to Mugiwaras)

Nami did not at first understand Luffy's reaction in the bar, but hey, his honor was not that bad and they avoided a fight. But they did not get any information on the celestial island. As they began to return to Going Merry, they met Robin, who was also fishing for information on her side.

"Did you find any information, Robin? Nami asked, hopeful.  
_No direct information, but I learned that there was an original living on the other side of the island that could potentially inform us. His name would be Montblanc Criquet. And you? Will you introduce me to these two children who follow you?

Luffy, Zoro and Nami turned to see two young pre-teens running towards them. Zoro and Nami immediately recognized the kid from the bar they were in a few minutes earlier, the one who was with him was one of those friends. According to Zoro, the second looked more childish and sweeter, but it reminded him too much of Luffy so that he thinks that boy is helpless.

Nami was the first to react:  
"What do you want, children? She asked the question about your kind so as not to frighten them too much.  
_We would like to embark on your boat and sail the seas as a pirate with you; Gon replied with his usual innocence.  
__Your cash side is good sometimes, Gon_; Killua thought, taking a little kitten's head. "

Gon's sentence deceived Nami, she was going to crop the two kids who must have been a little crazy to want to become pirates so young but Luffy spoke first

"What can you bring on our boat? Asked the young captain.  
_Gon and I are both good enough in combat, I am personally a pretty good fighting strategist too, as for Gon he has a good basic knowledge of how to handle a boat in a general way; Killua replied to prove the interest these pirates could have in recruiting him and Gon.  
_If you are not strong enough it is not worth taking you with us, make a standoff and we will see your strength; Zoro replied, also a little mixed up at the idea of accepting two kids in the crew.  
_Ok, let's do it on this barrel over there; replied a cheerful Gon.  
Zoro and Gon faced each other and began their showdown. Zoro was surprised by Gon's immense strength, he put all he could into his arm to defeat the pre-adolescent who was facing him. Gon on his side struggled against his opponent who was a little stronger than expected. They went there so hard that the barrel on which they had taken support broke.

"Well, we say tie; said a Zoro all the same of this result.  
_Okay ; Gon replied, who was happy to make new friends.  
_Good if you, you are as strong as your boyfriend; said Luffy to Killua; then there is no problem. From now on, you are both part of my crew.  
_YEAH! shouted Gon and Killua in unison, jumping three meters high.

But it would be a euphemism to say that they were just happy because luck had smiled on them and the adventure had begun again.

**Note from the author: that's it, they met. Rest assured I will explain very soon what Gon and Killua were doing in this "new world" before meeting the pirates at Straw Hat.  
There will certainly be no chapters until next week, I'm having a pretty busy weekend, sorry.  
Also I will take advantage of these notes at the bottom of the page to answer the different reviews and reviews that I will receive between two chapters, so do not hesitate to do.**

**Josh b: A big thank you to you and reassure you, I intend to continue updating up to catch One Piece where it is currently by adding Hunter x Hunter characters when I judge the right moment. Thank you again, it makes you want to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Golden City Lost? The Mont Blanc, a family of liars?

The integration of Gon and Killua into the crew made a strange effect on the team. Two members joining them at once and what is more they were the youngest members of the group. But they integrated without problems and very quickly, they seemed to have always been part of the crew. The two had endless fun with Chooper, Ussop and Luffy. But they also knew how to be calm and have long conversations about this world they did not know with Sanji, Nami or Robin.

Killua had told them their story by omitting almost no details, the examination to become hunter, Kukuru Mountain, the celestial tower, York Shin and his auction, Greed Island and especially their fight against the Chimera-Ants.

Nami, Ussop and Chopper were a little scared when he said he was an ex-assassin, but Zoro replied at that moment:  
"It seems at the same time quite logical in view of the impression that you release permanently. Under your cute airs, you look extremely menacing.  
_You are the second strongest of the crew, right? It is therefore normal for you to identify people who are strong and potentially dangerous for the crew.  
_You make a mistake on a Killua point, I'm the strongest of the group after Luffy and not this cactus head; Sanji said behind Killua.  
_You have a problem, Sunday cook? began to get angry Zoro  
"Would it be better for me to say that, face of kelp? Sanji replied in the same tone. "

And one of the usual arguments between Zoro and Sanji broke out as Killua watched the scene with perplexity. Nami came and told him that it was happening all the time.

"And no one stops them? answered a Killua still perplexed.  
_No, because it would take a really strong authority to stop them. But if not, how did you come into our world and how did you survive until then?  
_On arrived by being carried away by a strange storm off the island of Gon. When we arrived on Jaya, we quickly began a business of bounty hunters, quickly profitable in a city like Mock Town. And one day, we heard about Gold Roger and his famous treasure, the One Piece and we thought it would be funny to go looking for him as pirates and so we waited for a crew that we liked and we have set our sights on you.  
_On the point of adventure, you look a lot like Luffy. But good, happy to know that you are very strong and able to defend yourself without help. We should not be long in arriving at this famous Locust.

And, indeed, a few minutes later they arrived at the other end of the island or were to live at Mont Blanc Cricket. When the straw hat pirates saw the bank, they saw a huge castle that was finally ... a stupendous scenery and in truth, the house of Criquet was just behind and turned out to be actually a hut which seemed to have been cut in half.

To Mugiwaras' surprise, there was no one inside, the only thing he found on the spot was a book.

"Norland, the king of liars, what does it tell as history? asked Gon  
It was a man who apparently had told a thousand lies to the point that he was finally executed; answered Sanji.

As they continued to talk, a man came out of the water.

"Looking for my gold, huh? Well, you have fallen badly pirates! ".

The man jumped on them after catching a pistol but was quickly controlled by Gon and Luffy. Chopper then made the diagnosis that this man plunged too often to great depths and that this harmed his organism.

So two ships ordered by a monkey arrive ... Ah, not so much for me, they are humans. In short, two ships, each commanded by a man who looked like a monkey in a disturbing manner, arrived and worried about the patient who turned out to be their boss.

When he awoke, he told the Mugiwaras that he was the Norland descendant mentioned in the book Gon had found earlier. In return the Pirates of the Straw Hat told him of their setbacks to gather information on the heavenly island and the fact that it was made fun of in town.

"Let it be clear, no one has been able to show that these things, be it the heavenly island, the city of gold, or even the One Piece, existed. However, no one has been able to demonstrate that these things did not exist. I am with you guys and I will help you to reach your destination. "  
The conversation ended with a potential solution to the Mugiwaras problem, an extremely violent rising sea current called Knock-Up Stream.

**Here is the end of this chapter, sorry for the wait, but I had a hard time writing this chapter. Tell me in reviews if it bothers you that I skip some parts of One Piece, but I assume that you know the story of the manga. The next chapter will normally take less time to arrive. Still sorry for making you wait.******

**In the next chapter of One Piece Two Hunters:******

**We defend the honor of our friends! ****Straw Hat Pirates vs Pirates of Bellamy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We defend the honor of our friends! Pirates in Straw Hat vs Pirates of Bellamy

It was already dark when the Mugiwaras came out of the forest with the South Bird, a bird that was supposed to allow them to get to where the Knock-Up Stream will be. But when they returned to Criquet's house, they found all the special forces simian lying on the ground. One of the two ape-men say to the Straw Hat.

"A man named Bellamy has come out of nowhere with his gang of pirates. They broke us, kidnapped the boss and stole his gold. "

The Mugiwaras were appalled by these words, but the short phrase that Luffy uttered them all agreed.

" On the way ".

(City of Mock Town)

"Hahahahaha, you persist in believing the lies that your ancestor moron has been annoying 400 years ago. Bellamy chuckled the hyena at a wounded Locust, leaning against one of the big barrels in the city and surrounded by Bellamy and his men who were lynching him.

"Listen to me Locust, if you want as a pirate in the future great era that comes, forget your dreams a little because who will count at that time, it will be your strength and your wealth, it is understood?

_Waouh, things are going on here; said a Luffy who had just arrived with the rest of his crew.  
"Here, there are other guys who call themselves pirates as they run after their dreams; said Sarquiss sarcastically, Bellamy's second.  
"Listen, Straw Hat, this story does not concern you, it's between that idiot Locust and me; added Bellamy to a Luffy who was beginning to get closer to the pirates; I warn you, rookie, if you still approach one step you blew your brains.  
_Eh, you are deaf or what, hacker at lack; said one of Bellamy's men, pointing his pistol at Luffy's temple to prevent him from advancing; A little advice stops moving, I would have no remorse for you.  
_You risk your life there; answered a Luffy in a very calm voice.  
_What? the pirate said in a low voice, dismayed.  
_If you point a gun at me, you must be ready to risk your life.  
_But what are you talking about, kid? Are you nuts?  
_What I mean is that the object you hold in your hands is not a tool of threat, it is done to use it. "

A shot was fired, but it was not the pirate who threatened Luffy who had fired. He was the one who had been shot in the temple. As he was falling, one could see his murderer, Killua, indeed, stood there with the Locust pistol whose cannon was still smoking in one hand and an ice cream in the other.

"I do not like to use a gun, it sounds crazy, these things; Killua said, licking his ice cream.

_Sale loose! You shot him from behind; shouted one of Bellamy's pirates.  
_Bah yeah, what? You threatened our captain? In war as in war, we are not here to drink tea, ok? Zoro replied, beginning to be threatening.  
_What do you think, we are pirates, not choir boys; Luffy added, still calm.  
_But what are you doing here, in fact, this story does not concern you; added Sarquiss, who was no longer smiling.  
Listen to the guys; said Luffy, still calm; Take me to the ground, sprinkle me with rum or spit me if you want. It's stupid and mean, but if you're out of it, go get frustrated. However, if there is one thing I will not tolerate, it is that you attack one of my friends and insult his dreams! ".

He had finished his tirade on yours which clearly showed his anger to the point that all the pirates of Bellamy retreated a few steps except Bellamy, always next to Criquet, which in his case burst of laughter.

"Hahahahaha, you're a good talker but it stops there, you're not doing the weight against my crew. Slaughter them. ". And all the men rushed on the Pirates with the straw hat.

"Well, he starts to swell me, these horns, let me do Luffy, I take care of it. A Zoro said vaguely bored, pulling one of his swords.

In a few seconds all Bellamy's men were on the ground, Sarquiss took out his two swords and threw himself on the swordsman of the Mugiwaras, and in two seconds he was disarmed and put under the threat of the Zoro katana.  
"Listen to me, Bellamy the dog, if you want to fight, bring yourself with an army or two. Your little jokes that will not be enough if you want to fight us; Zoro said pointing another sword at Bellamy.  
_Sale bastard, DIE Straw hat; Bellamy shouted, propelling herself at high speed over Luffy with her Bane Bane no Mi.  
_This morning, in the bar. You asked me if I knew how to punch, right?

With these words, Luffy punched Bellamy's jaw, despite his speed. Bellamy did not move, he was on the ground, defeated.

"So it was true; said Sarquiss in a tone that said a lot about his fear.  
_What was true? Zoro asked  
_The captain's head is worth 100 million berrys and yours 60 million, right?  
_Hein? Eh Luffy, It seems like your premium has gone up and my head is up to me now.  
_Oh, WAOH, I'm worth 100 million now, great!  
_Watch among them, there is the demon duo, these famous bounty hunters who made themselves famous for their brutality in their fighting style; said one of the women who had watched the scene.  
_They have joined the band of its pirates, they will become even more dangerous like that.  
Now, give us gold and Grandpa Brown; said Luffy, who did not let any opposition pass.

The straw hats left the place a few minutes later with what they had come to get. But in the shadows, four men took to the sea with their huge rafts "Zehahahahaha, this is a fishing that will pay big but better to let the fish grow a little more to make sure that my plan works; said Marshall D Teach, captain of Blackbeard's crew.

(At sea, near the launch point of the Knock-Up Stream)

The Mugiwaras were moderately reassured by the calm of the sea after the huge whirlpool they had just crossed. And they were right because a huge underwater explosion launched the Going Merry in the air but thanks to Nami's sailing skills, the Straw Hat went to the sky, where their destination was.

**And another chapter finished, thank you for reading it. I'm aware of skipping some scene from One Piece, but if I had to quote them all, I would not be making masses in this story. But rest assured, the greatly altered parts of the story will be as detailed as possible. Besides, I hope you enjoyed the face-to-face between the two pirate crews. Feel free to send me reviews if something is bothering you, I'll try to fix it, and at a minimum, answer you.******

**In the next chapter of One Piece Two Hunters:****  
****The white sea and its dangers! Arrival in Skypiea.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The White Sea and its dangers Arrival in Skypiea.

The entire Mugiwaras were amazed by the landscape that lay before their eyes. A sea of endless clouds was there, real. However, everything was not rosy (or white in this case) either. Indeed, oxygen is rare at this altitude and the pirates were quickly short of breath. Which is relatively problematic when you are attacked by some sort of Aztec warrior who stuns on them brutally by saying directly.

"I'm here to eliminate you"

And with these words, he attacked the pirates who were in the case of the fighters of the group totally taken of course, with the lack of oxygen that they felt with Killua who had already lived this kind of situation where there is little oxygen with his killer training. He was the only one who managed to fight normally, but they were quite satisfied that a mysterious knight came to their aid and repulsed the fighter.

"I am surprised to see strangers from the blue sea here. How did you reach the White Sea? he said in a hello.  
_We have climbed up here by the Knock-up Stream; Nami replied  
"So you took this famous current, I did not know that there were still sailors so brave. I am the celestial knight Gan Forr.  
_Normally I would charge you for a rescue of this style but as you are nice for this shot there and the next will be free. You will only have to whistle in this whistle, and I will come to give you a hand. "  
And with these words, he gave Nami a whistle.  
The knight left soon after on a bird that had eaten the horse's fruit which allowed him to become a really weird Pegasus.

The Pirates with Straw Hat then left in the direction indicated by their log-pose. They ended up arriving in front of a rather large door on top of which he was marked "Porte du Paradis" on a sign. As they began to walk through this famous door, they were approached by an old woman who was watching and photographing them from one side of the door.

"Stop, I'm the Sentinel of the Paradise Gate, Amazon, if you want to pass you will have to pay an entrance fee of one billion extols per person.

_And how much is it in berrys? Gon asked about his usual innocent tone.

_Oh, of course if you do not want to pay, I'll let you go anyway, after all I'm only a sentinel; Amazon replied ignoring the question of the young pirate hunter.

_HEIN ? ! exclaimed in unison all the Mugiwaras besides Robin.

"Well, in this case we go without paying, the old woman; Killua said as the Going Merry finished crossing the door. "

The pirates, then took a new updraft much sweeter still than the Knock-Up Stream.  
But in the building next to the Gate of Paradise, the old Amazon sentinel sent a message that would pose a heavy threat to the Mugiwaras.

"Warning to the four prelates of the great god Ener, four clandestine have just been introduced into the enclosure of Skypiea, the land of God, therefore, they must receive divine punishment."

**(Opal sea, above the White Sea, a few minutes later)**

They were finally there, facing the heavenly island they had been looking for several days already. As soon as they were close enough to the beach, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, Gon and Killua jumped off the boat to see what was on the island.

As they were playing with the clouds with the clouds around them, Killua and Luffy saw Sanji, who had finally disembarked too, staggering. He seemed about to faint. Luffy instantly understood when he looked in the direction in which Sanji was looking, there was an angel woman. Luffy burst out laughing and Killua realized that Sanji was a first class pervert, much worse than Léolio.

The angel who had noticed the pirates who were starting to walk towards her and she greeted them.

" Belly button.

_Belly? began Luffy.

_Button? Gon finishes, both being surprised by the word used by the Skypienne to greet them

_You are tourists from the blue sea? Delighted, my name is Conis; replied the young Skypienne.

The Pirates gave him the courtesy and made friends with Pagaya, Conis's father. The two Skypieens told them the name of the celestial island on which they were. The Mugiwaras also became acquainted with the dials, shells used for all kinds of things in the daily life of the inhabitants of the celestial island. Conis and Pagaya simply invited the pirates to eat at home while Nami was having fun with the Pagaya Waver.

Meanwhile the White Beret Company led by Captain Mc Kinley was preparing to apprehend the nine illegal immigrants who had illegally entered Skypiea

**An immense forgiveness for the immense time that there was between chapter 4 and this one but between the discovery of new anime that I did not know, and also the fact that this chapter is more of a transition chapter, I have not really taken the time to update this story. Normally, from the moment I get on the orderlies and the Upper Yard Survival, there should be a lot less white between two chapters, again sorry for that.**

**Many thanks to Guest and BlackOps56 for your messages of support.  
Now I will answer the more specific reviews.**

**Nemey11: This adventure is the one of all the crew of the Straw Hat with Gon and Killua in it, they are members of the crew as well as Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, etc. ... Regarding the nen, I do not count to make the characters of One Piece learn it because it would be too much power to create and it would merge that with the fruits of the demon (too much work) and Gon to new sound nen. After his fight against Pito, he only lost the perception, it is logical that after three months of training (According to Wing, it would take even less than a week) he is found, the jajanken Gon will be part of the story.**

**YeTianshi: I will try to improve all that, if I mix the dialogue in big paragraph, it is that the dialogue will not be very useful in the continuation of the history. Regarding the chapters, I try to keep a good logic in relation to the way the plot unfolds. If it's still bothering me, show me a passage in the story by pointing out what's wrong and see what I can do.**

**Renato Silva: The Mugiwaras already know in general terms what Gon and Killua did before meeting them, even though our two authors omitted certain details (Gon vs Pito). Regarding the power of Meruem, I keep it secret for now, but it is weaker than a yonko. Do you see Meruem fighting with equality with Big Mom or Kaido, really?**

**In the next chapter of One Piece Two Hunters:  
The hour of divine judgment is approaching; A hell behind paradise.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The hour of divine judgment begins; a hell behind paradise.

Luffy was thrilled, that was the case. After all, he had just learned that one of the places in the country called Upper Yard was out of reach and Nami who had gone away with the waver was perhaps there, it was a perfect motive for to return to that "domain of God" that smelled of adventure.  
Gon and Killua were not against the idea either, with their love of danger and contempt for the rules that characterized them and also the desire to meet this "God" urged them to follow Luffy in this so-called forbidden place .  
Sanji, on the other hand, was clamoring for the need to save Nami at all costs, Zoro and Robin were neutral to the idea although a little curious and Ussop and Chopper begged Luffy to give up the idea of going there. low. In vain, since he was already heading for the beach where the Going Merry was moored.

The pirates were still about to drop anchor and leave for Upper Yard when they were approached by a band of soldiers visibly advancing towards them crawling to hide under ... nothing actually because on the beach on which they were there, there was nothing that allowed them to hide.  
Captain Mc Kinley had finally found the illegal immigrants who had infiltrated Angel Island illegally, and was preparing to apprehend them and sentence them.

"Oi, inhabitants of the blue sea, stay where you are! You, you are  
be guilty of smuggling into the celestial kingdom of Skypiea.

_HEIN ! ? exclaimed in unison almost all Mugiwaras

_But the old lady at the entrance told us that we could enter without paying; Gon replied, slowly beginning to regain his composure.

_Needless to deny, we have evidence showing that you have entered clandestinely; said Mc Kinley on the same shot as before; Fortunately for you to enter our territory illegally does not make you criminals of 11th category only, if you discharge your sentence without protest you can continue to come and go like all tourists.

_And what is this sentence; Sanji asked, beginning to lose patience.

_You must simply pay 10 times the amount you were asked for at the entrance; replied the Captain of the White Berets in all honesty; In your case it will amount to 90 billion extols.

_But how much does it do in berrys; Gon asked for the second time of the day.

_Berrys? This is the currency used on the blue sea, right? At this moment, 1 berrys is worth 10,000 extols. 

_Don, one must pay a fine of 9 million berrys!? Replied Ussop, stunned by the sum demanded; it's not a bit of theft?

_It would have been enough for you to pay the 900,000 berrys you were asked for at the entrance; snapped Captain Mc Kinley.

_Even that, it is too expensive! Answered Zoro who was really impatient.

_Good, calm; began Killua; we'll just pay them and ... "

He did not have time to finish his sentence that Mc Kinley got himself inside by Nami who, having heard the amount that was asked of them, had had more than one murderous impulse. Killua, who was about to solve the problem was stunned, this girl was more money than life?

"Oi, Nami, what's up with you, we were about to complete the deal ! yelled Killua definitely lost his temper

_We're not going to give them 9 million berrys anyway, and we still have barely 75,000 berrys in our budget; Answered Nami on the same tone

_You had… ; Nami began, bewildered by the revelation that they had 42 million berrys under their noses since these two kids had joined them the day before.

You will not get away with it like that; screamed Mc Kinley, who had just returned to him; a rebellion against a representative of the forces of the celestial order amounts to a crime of the 4th category. Therefore, I condemn you to exile on a cloud. GUARDS! Grab them!

"Well, it looks like the negotiations have fallen by the wayside; Killua replied, who was jaded that nothing was going as planned.

The White Berets had pretty special techniques against Luffy, Gon, Killua, Zoro and Sanji, they could not do much. The battle ended quickly and the pirates returned to their problems with Killua and Luffy who was both upset with Nami, one for aggravating a problem that was about to be resolved, the other for coming back then that they had to go to a forbidden place that smelled of adventure.

"You have no idea what you just did; grumbled Mc Kinley, who regained consciousness again; Know that we are the most lenient among the representatives of the celestial order. In confronting us, you became 2nd class criminals. The prelates of God and their ordeals will have reasons from you! "

And with these words the White Berets withdrew, as well as they could, with their wounds inflicted by the pirates in straw hats, all of whom were indifferent or terrified by the words uttered by the captain of the patrol they had just confronted.

As for Cuneo and Pagaya, they were distracted by what they had just seen.

The pirates had no choice now, they had to go to Upper Yard to the joy of Luffy, Gon and Killua, to the indifference of Zoro, Sanji and Robin and the terror of Nami, Ussop and Chopper. But some members of the crew quickly went back to Conis's home, Luffy because he was actively following Sanji who had gone up to get supplies, Ussop to take some dials that could be useful and Gon who had forgotten his fishing rod.

As they waited for their friends, the rest of the crew was swept away by a heavenly lobster and decided to bring them to the Upper Yard sacrificial altar. Luffy, Sanji (who was disgusted that Nami had put a t-shirt in the meantime), Ussop and Gon were following Conis who were to take them to a boat that was to take them to Upper Yard where they could save their friends. However, the inhabitants of Angel Island looked at them with a particularly suspicious look and Gon clearly perceived that the White Berets were watching them.

So they came up against a small boat that was barely big enough to accommodate the four pirates and Conis wished them good luck with a smile that was too strong to the point that anyone could understand that something was wrong. Conis herself gave way and burst into tears with the pirates.

" I am sorry ! she began to be amazed by the pirates and the panic of the other inhabitants and the White Berets; in truth, every inhabitant of this island is forced, by turns, to escort the criminals to the ordeals of the prelates. So it was me who called the heavenly lobster who took your friends, I'm sorry, really.

_Conis ...; Gently began Luffy; Why did you tell us all this, now you too are in danger ! he finally screams in unison with Gon.

At the same time, an intense light shone in the sky, symbol of a manifestation of the Ener God. While the lightning seemed to fall on Conis to the horror of the Mugiwaras. When the light faded, they had the good fortune to see that their friend had been saved by the celestial knight who had rescued them a little earlier. He reassured them that he would protect the girl.

The Pirates left for Upper Yard to save their friends and tell their way of thinking about this God. Thinking this time, Conis begged the former God of Skypiea, Gan Forr, to return among them and drive Ener out of the throne he had usurped.

**I know that the pace is not the maximum but the ordeals are there, so it should perhaps improve, thank you again for the support, it's nice.  
**  
In the next chapter of One Piece Two Hunters:

Chance of survival 10%! Sanji the pirate vs Satori the prelate.


	7. Chapter 7 Sanji vs Satori

Chapter 7: Chance of Survival 10%; Sanji the pirate vs Satori the Prelate

Four. It was the number of tunnels that opened to them, all announcing one of the four ordeals of the prelates that the four pirates had to face. Luffy, Gon, Ussop and Sanji had chosen to face the balloon ordeal first. For the first two because it seemed to be rather fun and for the other two, the least dangerous. But none expected that the cloud road at the end of the tunnel would make a 90 ° descent, to the point that even Gon who had (very) often seen near death sees his life scroll before his eyes.

The four were down waiting to see what would be their ordeal in this forest where strange balloons floated everywhere.

"Look around you guys, they can fall on us at any time." Sanji said to the three younger pirates behind him.

" Okay !" Answered three voices a little too cheerful to the taste of Sanji who turned to see what was happening in the back of their boat

"What are you three doing?" Sanji roared on his companions who were playing with one of the forest cloud balloons.

But the problem was that in this cloud balloon, there was a snake (probably poisonous) that jumped wildly on Ussop, to the terror of the latter as well as Luffy and Sanji.

Gon remained calm and grabbed the snake and threw it away in less than 2 seconds, much to the relief of the other three pirates.

"Fiou, thank you Gon." Ussop said, still in shock from the snake's surprise attack.

"You're welcome, anyway, with all the hostility in this forest," Gon said as he scanned the forest for possible traps.

"Can you feel that kind of thing? At the same time, with a killer friend ... "said Sanji, thinking that Gon and Killua potentially had more experience than them despite their young age.

"Ho hoho!" A strange voice said not far from them.

The four pirates turned to the side where the voice came from to see, sitting cross-legged on one of the cloud balloons, a man round like a balloon (it was the case to say it).

" Belly button ! I introduce myself, I am the prelate Satori, welcome to the forest of misguidance. Thank you for choosing my ordeal but I must tell you that your chances of survival are only 10%. Let's see how you are going." Said the prelate in a playful and sinister way.

His words were barely pronounced as another cloud balloon floated around the Mugiwaras and caused an explosion that instantly sent the pirates into the background.

"Damn, our boat is going on without us," Sanji said as he stood up painfully.

"Ho hoho. That's right, your boat continues its own, and once it leaves this forest you will not be able to leave the forest of misery and you will wander there to death." Satori added, dancing to his cloud.

"Gyaaaaah, let's hurry to get our boat." Ussop panicked.

"Go get the boat, all three," said Sanji who had just got up and faced Satori. "I'm taking care of this fat bacon"

"Okay, Sanji, we'll get the little boat and we'll meet you," Ussop shouted away as he walked away, happy not to have to fight the prelate, Luffy and Gon at his side.

"Ho hoho, you really think I'll let you go." The big prelate chuckled as he prepared to send more explosive cloud balloons to the three pirates who were trying to get away from the combat zone. "Hoho, you jump awfully high, and I have not forgotten the insult."

Sanji, who had just jumped to attack Satori from behind, wondered how this big pile managed to know that he was already behind him, but he knew above all that, given the tone of the prelate, he was going to take a hit and he could not do nothing to avoid it.

"My poor friend, you have no idea of the power of the elect of God. **Impact**! "

Sanji had the impression that a powerful shock wave had just crossed it, directly attacking his internal organs. The same shock wave propelled him against one of the gigantic trees in Upper Yard.

"Well, that could not be easier than that," Sanji said to himself, grilling a cigarette, lying at the foot of the tree he had been thrown at.

"Raah, it's not true we've lost it," Ussop growled as he could no longer spot their small boat despite being on a high branch of a tree.

"No, I just saw him there is a little more on the left," replied Gon who was used to this kind of situation.

"Seriously, you still see it despite the density of this forest," Ussop said, skeptical to Gon's sudden words.

"Well, it's not the boat itself that I've seen, it's more his movement." Gon retorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, oh ..." a Ussop disgusted, no longer having the best visual acuity of the crew when he was supposed to be the group's sniper.

"Well, let's go, guys." Luffy said.

Everyone was going from tree to tree in his own way, Luffy was using his Gomu Gomu no Mi by stretching his arms and using it as a grapple, Ussop was using a sort of grapple belt to hold onto the branches of the trees and Gon, as for he was simply using tree creepers to swing and move quickly through the forest.

They finally managed to get to their boat, but Ussop having miscalculated the pulling force of his grappling belt was thrown over the branch on which Gon and Luffy had landed a few seconds earlier.

"Ouch!" Ussop said, falling headfirst into the small boat loaned by Conis.

" Wow! Bravo Ussop, you arrived well before us." Gon said without realizing the huge sarcasm of that phrase as Luffy writhed in laughter.

Laughter that was of short duration when they heard in the distance a strong explosion coming from the place where Sanji confronted prelate Satori.

"You think it's okay for Sanji?" Gon asked, still worried about the cook. 

"I do not know, better go see. Oi, Ussop! Gon and I will join Sanji to help him, join us with the boat." Luffy ordered his nakama in a tone that showed he was the captain of the crew.

"No, wait! Do not leave me ... all by myself, "Ussop tried before realizing that Luffy and Gon had left without asking his advice.

"Ho hoho. You are defending yourself rather well unfortunately for you, all this is soon over, it is time to die my good sir." Satori said, laughing loudly at a Sanji who was covered with injuries from the explosions of the cloud balloons and the impacts he had made in the face.

"You say that but it's been more than five minutes since you put that on me and I'm still standing, my friends have certainly recovered our little boat right now. You will not all be able to defeat us; this also applies to your God who does not even have the courage to take directly against us and prefer to attack a young lady. This God as you call him is just a coward, "Sanji shouted to express his anger.

"This blasphemy will cost your life, pirate of the blue sea. **Dragon** ... "Satori began before being interrupted by arms and legs wrapping around him like snakes.

It was Luffy who had turned on the turbo to join Sanji and who had managed to wrap his elastic limbs around the balloon prelate.

"Go Sanji, finish it!" The pirate with a straw hat shouted at his friend.

"You arrived at the right moment, Captain." Sanji answered before jumping into the air as high as possible.

"Stop! To molest a prelate is a crime of the first category, if you do that, you will have no way out! You will all die!" Satori yelled at the pirate before seeing Sanji begin to fall back in his direction "Aaaaaah! It will hurt! I already have pain! Ouch! "

"**Concassé**," Sanji said quietly as his leg hit the prelate's skull.

The shock was such that Satori passed through the cloud balloon on which he and Luffy were and fell heavily to the ground. He got up hard before seeing Gon face him.

"**In first time, it's rock**," said Gon, beginning to rack up some nen in his fist.

"_Lord Ener, forgive me_" thought the prelate, knowing that he could not avoid the young teenager's attack.

"**Jan-ken-GU**" shouted Gon, launching his fancy attack by sending Satori waltzing far and wide.

"Wow, that was punching," said Sanji after seeing the attack that knocked out the prelate.

"Hihi, she's not perfect yet, I still have to train," said Gon humbly.

"Well done to you, exactly as I had planned," said Ussop, who had just come back with the boat and wanted to have some attention despite the fact that he had been totally useless in the battle against Satori and had only bring the boat back.

"Okay, let's go now," Luffy said.

"Yes, we must save Nami-swan and Robin-shewan," Sanji declared with flames of passion in his eyes

"Killua, Zoro and Chopper do not count?" Discreetly asked Gon behind the cook

Luffy and Ussop burst out laughing at Gon's naive innocence at Sanji's love affair as the four young pirates dug deeper into the Upper Yard towards the sacrificial altar where he was to meet their friends.

**First fight done, please tell me what you thought and what I should improve on the subject, I am extremely motivated lately (the last chapters of One Piece would they be the cause?) so I will quickly move on to the next chapter and work to finish it quickly in order to make up for the four months without a chapter. I do not intend to give up this story, which is the one that is closest to my heart. Thank you again for your support.******

**In the next chapter of One Piece Two Hunter:****  
****Revelations! The true nature of Upper Yard.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revelation! The true nature of Upper Yard.

The lobster had put them and the Going Merry on an altar in the middle of a being filled with celestial sharks who dreamed only of a good meal. For the five pirates that was to be offered as a sacrifice to the "God" Ener, the situation was hardly pleasing.

"We're not going to wait for any sacrifice," said Killua, who could not stay in place anymore.

"And sink into this forest where prelates and a god can fall on us at any moment ?!" Nami replied, still biting her nails to try to relax since they had been swept away by the lobster.

"In view of the situation, it is rather them who will come to us" added Robin in a voice impassive, icy, devoid of emotions, such a supernatural entity that could ...

"Stop saying things like that, Robin. And you author, do not add it "**It's going Chopper does not bother to get upset, halala.  
**  
"Anyway, I agree with Killua, we have to see what's in this forest." Zoro said

"And what will you do if you fall on this god while you walk in the forest?" Nami asked sarcastically.

"Well, it depends on his attitude, if he's threatening me, I'll cut him to pieces. After all, I never believed in God." Zoro replied in the same tone.

"Okay, here we go," Killua asked in a particularly cheerful tone.

"O Almighty God, I beg you, forgive their ignorance." Nami prayed to some god.

"Since this is a very old island, chances are there are fascinating ancient ruins with fabulous hidden riches," Robin added with obvious purpose.

"What are we waiting to leave?!" Nami said suddenly much more motivated.

"You were not saying just before it would be too dangerous to leave the boat?" Killua asked as he thought he already knew the answer.

"But I love ancient ruins and archeology." Nami replied with berry-like eyes

'_You talk, the only thing he's interested in is the berrys,_' Chopper told himself.

'_It's me or this girl who loves money even more than Léolio_', Killua said to himself.

"Well, where are we going?" Zoro asked in a hurry to leave.

The latter accompanied by Nami, Robin and Killua left in the forest leaving Chopper alone to guard the boat. By using mostly, the creepers of trees to easily cross certain obstacles. Zoro, Robin and Killua had no problem in this area, however, Nami was having more trouble.

"You could be careful all the same! Zoro snapped at her after saving his life for the tenth time.

" Sorry but?" Replied by getting up and looking around.

"What is it, navigator?" Robin asked him as he saw Nami scan everywhere through the forest.

"I wondered where Killua had gone, I cannot see him anymore," the girl answered.

"Huh? But that's true, where is the youngest of our crew?" Zoro said, who noticed just like Robin that Killua had disappeared.

"Would he have been devoured by one of the creatures that populate the forest?" Robin asked in a terrifying voice without emotion, as if ...

"We told you to stop that author." **Well, if we can laugh anymore.**

"Well, let's continue on our side, Killua is strong enough to fend for himself." Zoro concluded trying to reach the end of the forest as quickly as possible

"Wiper, Aïssa is gone!" Says Laki to Shandora's warrior leader

"Hmpf, she's still gone looking for vearth on Upper Yard, right? "

Wiper the warrior was polishing his bazooka for the next battle with the prelates of Upper Yard to allow his tribe, the shandias, to recover their native lands that had been stolen from them 400 years earlier. so-called gods of Skypiea.

And now little Aïssa had returned there alone to fetch vearth, such was the name given to the dirt of Upper Yard by the shandias and skypieens. It seems that the hour of the battle had come earlier than expected.

"Wiper!" Kamakiri called, one of the greatest warriors of the tribe.

" What now?" Wiper asked with the angry voice that characterized him.

"A group of pirate of the blue sea is passing the divine judgment and they have managed to defeat Satori," replied the warrior with glasses.

"How, would it be the day we succeed in taking back the land of our ancestors? Hmmm, Kamakiri brings the rest of the tribe warriors together, we'll attack Upper Yard! "

"All right, I'm going there." Kamakiri replied, already moving away.

"I'll shoot them all, the prelates, the skypieens, Ener and the pirates of the blue sea," Wiper said aloud as he walked away from Upper Yard, his bazooka on his shoulder.

Zoro, Nami and Robin, after about half an hour's walk, eventually arrived on the Upper Yard coast and fell on an old ruined house. However, they were all pale when they understood what that house and the island, they were on were.

" It is not possible." Zoro said aloud.

"You must have deceived Robin." Nami added

" I'm afraid not." The Mugiwaras archaeologist said, this house is the other half of the Mont-Blanc Criquet's half-cut house, and so this island is the other part of the island of Jaya that Norland thought was sinking into the depths of the sea. that she had been propelled into the air via a powerful Knock-Up Stream. "

Killua would run into the forest at full speed in search of the person who had watched them for a while and was trying to escape him by using the knowledge of the terrain that the young pirate hunter did not have. But Killua was getting closer minute by minute being on average faster and more enduring than his target.

_'I'm almost there, I wonder who could watch us like that?_'

"Hey, girl, are we stealing from vearth to Lord Ener?" Said a voice near where Killua was.

Killua froze, this voice could belong only to one of the prelates who guarded this island. Fortunately, the latter seemed not to have noticed because Killua had activated his Zetsu as soon as he heard the voice of the divine oracle. The boy climbed into a tree to get high on the situation and saw the prelate riding a big bird and a little girl wearing a tribal at his feet, next to them was a small bag that seemed to be filled dirt.

"You know the divine law, do not you? Your act is clearly worth the death, shandia. What do you have to say for your defense?" Said the prelate in a trembling voice of bloodlust.

"One day, shandias will defeat the fake god Ener and return to their native lands!" Shouted the little shandia in the prelate's face. The latter ticked under the insult.

"You little bitch, I planned to spare you because of your young age but your blasphemy will cost your life. Me, Shura, prelate of the God Ener, will now render the divine judgment. "

"Hyaa!" The girl screamed as Shura jumped on her with her huge spear to kill her. While he was going to be able to kill this little girl who had badly blasphemed towards the God Ener, his mantra panicked, and the little girl disappeared from her field of vision. He turned to see that a silver-haired boy had appeared and saved the little shandia from the prelate's spear.

"Hey, it's pretty ugly to attack a helpless little girl," Killua said in a voice split between scorn and anger at the prelate.

**End of the chapter, does it take a bit of Cliff Hanger right? I hope that this chapter you more, I will try to lengthen my chapters a little in order to advance faster but also to make the story more pleasant to read (it's cooler to have long chapter, no?).**

**Edit to correct the mistakes, for my defense there were only three and rather discreet which is more XD****  
**  
In the next chapter of One Piece Two Hunters: Chance of Survival 2%; Killua the pirate vs Shura the prelate.


End file.
